


Las palabras

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al principio fue una sorpresa para él hallar refugio en quien menos lo esperaba, en el más parco de todos sus amigos. Por supuesto que estimaba a Hyoga, tantas batallas a su lado habían dejado una huella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las palabras

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Si Saint Seiya me perteneciese sería un Ikki & Seiya, oficial, repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso no apto para menores, personas cardíacas y mujeres embarazadas (hombres embarazados sí ¿?). Todo de Masami Kurumada. Dedicado a Creamy Treat (Lucero).

Al principio fue una sorpresa para él hallar refugio en quien menos lo esperaba, en el más parco de todos sus amigos. Por supuesto que estimaba a Hyoga, tantas batallas a su lado habían dejado una huella, pero lo que nunca concibió es lograr llegar tan lejos.

Al punto de contarle no sólo todo lo que había hecho en el día —y con lujo de detalles—, pura banalidades, sino también miedos, dudas, pensamientos y secretos… que dejaban de serlo cuando surgían de su boca para ser compartidos y guardados celosamente por el Cisne.

Ahora, transcurrido tanto tiempo a su lado, ya no le parecía tan extraño como al inicio; y es que sentía que con el único con quién podía conversar sobre todo lo que surcaba su mente o su espíritu (sin importar qué) era con él, aun cuando se trataban de cosas personales o que daban reparo revelar. Porque Ikki no tardaba ni medio segundo en sacarlo corriendo —y a los gritos de ser posible—, con un tipo como él no se podía conversar. Shiryu no perdía oportunidad para sermonearlo, aunque el Pegasus sabía que lo hacía porque pretendía lo mejor para él. Mientras que Shun… Shun se preocupaba por demás; hacía lo imposible por arreglarle la vida incluso sabiendo que lograrlo era quimérico.

Fue así que halló un amparo en Hyoga, porque en su silencio pronunciado, en la tristeza de sus luceros oceánicos y enigmáticos, en sus escuetas palabras, el Cisne lo escuchaba.

No le gritaba cuando demostraba haber tomado una decisión errónea, no lo juzgaba ni se angustiaba por demás, sencillamente le oía hablar, con calma, sin mover un músculo facial del rostro para, al final, soltar una frase mágica que parecía poder arreglarlo todo, ser la llave.

Mientras que Seiya pasaba hora y media relatándole sus pesares, el rubio, en medio minuto le daba el consuelo que necesitaba. Problemas que iban desde los estudiantiles, laborales hasta los sentimentales.

Y aunque el Cisne no fuese un sabio ni un erudito, ni nada que se asemejase a esos conceptos, era lo que el Pegasus necesitaba y no más. Por la sencilla razón de que lo escuchaba, así fuesen idioteces, así se tratasen de boberías, él le oía.

A veces no se necesita hallar una solución a un problema existente, a veces sólo se necesita poder soltar eso que se lleva adentro y pesa toneladas; a veces sólo se trata de saber que alguien está ahí para escuchar y no para juzgar.

Porque Seiya estaba seguro que tomaba muchas decisiones malas, pero el Cisne no se lo refregaba en el rostro ni le gritaba lo idiota que había sido ni intentaba solucionarle la vida, a lo sumo espetaba un " _¿Estás seguro que eso fue lo correcto?_ ".

Era sencillo, no hablaba de más ni adornaba las palabras, decía lo que pensaba, sin vueltas y con sinceridad.

Pero en ese último tiempo algo carcomía la mente del castaño pues, acaso ¿Hyoga no tenía problemas? O sería quizás que no le gustaba compartir sus emociones. El Cisne era bastante reservado, si bien uno podía leer en sus ojos, sin demasiadas dificultades, la infinita amargura que poblaba su alma.

A todos por igual algo los mellaba y no era _secreto de estado_ que su madre fuese la gran razón. O quizás no, tal vez el Cisne tenía otras penas, muy guardadas, tan pesadas como el recuerdo mismo de Natassia.

A Seiya, Hyoga siempre le pareció una persona muy curiosa. Misterioso, cerrado y a la vez tan cálido, porque él no se dejaba llevar por la estupidez humana, por el concepto de que los hombres no lloran. Lo tachaban de _sentimentaloide,_ y a él no le importaba.

Era fuerte, mucho más de lo que aparentaba; porque sin dudas había que tener entereza, fuerza interior para llorar y no avergonzarse de las lágrimas, y eso a él le sobraba.

Pero Seiya también quería ser su refugio, también quería consolarlo cuando no se sentía bien, escuchar sus problemas, sin juzgarlo, sin señalarlo.

Y el día que se dio cuenta de que quería ser todo eso para su amigo, el Pegasus no se mostraba tan charlatán como en otras ocasiones, eso el Cisne lo notó sin problemas.

—¿Por qué siempre guardas silencio? —Había sido la extraña pregunta del Pegasus.

Al fin de cuentas, siempre, el único que parloteaba era él, ¿no se cansaba el cisne de escucharlo? ¿No se hartaba de sus problemas adolescentes? A esas alturas cualquier ser humano le hubiese dado una patada en el trasero. Sentía que lo usaba, o bien, que no le estaba dando nada a cambio. Y en una amistad, en cualquier unión, debe haber un intercambio, un " _ida y vuelta_ " constante.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que surcaba por la mente del ruso ni por su corazón. Nunca.

Pero lo que tampoco sabía era que Hyoga no necesitaba hablar. En primer lugar no le agradaba contar asuntos muy personales, una parte de él creía incomodar con sus dramas, pero por sobre toda razón, le agradaba oír a Seiya.

Porque la voz del castaño rellenaba el vacío en su interior, porque podía sonreír con sus ocurrencias, porque podía estremecerse con sus arrebatos… porque podía sentir que era alguien para él, alguien importante. Alguien _distinto_.

Se sentía especial a su lado, sabía que el castaño le contaba muchas cosas a él, y sólo a él. Incluso al extremo de atreverse una tarde a confesarle que le agradaba un chico, con todo lo que implicaba ser franco en esas cuestiones; luego, una noche, le dijo que ese chico era el Phoenix muy a su pesar, pues sabía que nunca sería correspondido.

" _No le digas a nadie Hyoga, que sólo tú lo sabes_ "

Entonces el Cisne sonreía y guardaba bajo llave la confesión, en complicidad con el Pegasus. Que sí, a veces el muchachito tenía tantas energías que drenaba la de los que lo rodeaban pero a él no, al contrario, el ruso sentía lo opuesto, que le colmaba de vigor, que rellenaba un hueco en sus días, ocupando espacio y tiempo.

Tenía sus dramas, desde ya, pero oyéndolo hablar sin parar al más pequeño todo lo demás quedaba relegado a segundo plano.

Le gustaba escucharlo, podría estar horas haciéndolo.

—¿Eh, Hyoga? —volvió a inquirir.

El ruso esbozó una escueta sonrisa, volviendo en sí de sus cavilaciones lo miró con ternura para luego hacer la mueca de sus labios más pronunciada. En respuesta tomó entre sus manos el moreno rostro del Pegasus y besó con sutileza los trémulos labios.

Así, sin palabras, como solía ser con el Cisne.

Seiya parpadeó estupefacto, hasta que logró reaccionar apenas el ruso hubiese tomado una leve distancia. Le sonrió, comprendiendo lo cierto que era eso de que un gesto puede decir mucho más que las palabras.

—No tengo nada que decir —fue la réplica verbal del ruso a la interrogación del menor.

Seiya negó con la cabeza, no hacía falta que le explicase, lograba entender el arcano lenguaje del ruso, había costado lograrlo pero el Cisne había sido un buen maestro.

Claro que el ruso tenía mucho para decirle al mundo, pero Seiya a veces olvidaba que con Hyoga no se necesitaban palabras para hacerlo.

 **Fin**


End file.
